


A Little Coat of Snow

by EJWalters



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: It's super duper cute guys, Like, Tooth Rotting Fluff, just wow, oh! also I named Deceit Daniel in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Virgil forgot his coat at home and now he and his boyfriend Daniel walking outside. In the snow.





	A Little Coat of Snow

Virgil and Daniel were walking down the street, both with warm drinks in their hands. Daniel had a spicy, yet sweet ginger and orange herbal tea and Virgil had regular old hot chocolate with a miniature candy cane in it that had melted by now. Snow was falling around them as they walked, creating quite the scene in their little town.Virgil stopped to take a picture on his phone, unable to resist the urge to capture the moment of the fluffy white snow falling in the yellow street lights and the lit shop windows in a photograph.   
Daniel chuckled, “You’re cute.”  
Virgil flushed, “Am not.”  
“Yes you are. You get so excited about the little things. It’s really quite endearing,” Daniel argued.  
“Yeah, well you talk funny,” Virgil teased.  
“Yeah, well you’re an emo nightmare,” Daniel countered.  
The pair had been friends for a long time and teased eachother endlessly. They’d also liked eachother the entire time they had known eachother. It wasn’t until two weeks ago when Virgil forgot his coat that either of them made a move.  
“You dumby, there’s literally snow everywhere. How do you forget your coat?” Daniel asked.  
“I don’t know! Why are you asking me?” Virgil countered.  
“Well it’s cold, you should take my jacket,” Daniel took oof his coat and put it around Virgil’s shoulders, both of them blushing like mad.  
“But then you’ll be cold!” Virgil argued.  
“I wore layers today,” Daniel shrugged.  
“D-daniel,” Virgil started nervously, having decided “screw it” and finally beginning to ask his best friend out on a date. But then his anxiety started to kick in and prevented him from saying anything more.  
Daniel took notice and took Virgil’s hand to calm him, “Easy. Just breathe, okay?”  
Virgil nodded and focused on his breathing until it leveled out.  
“So do you want to go get coffee sometime?” Daniel asked when Virgil had calmed down.  
“L-like a date?”   
Daniel smiled, “Yeah. Like a date.”  
“You do remember that neither of us like coffee, right?”  
They laughed.  
“They sell more than just coffee at coffee shops, ya dingus,” Daniel had said in reply.  
So here they were, two weeks later, on their second “coffee” date.  
“Hey, Daniel?” Virgil started.  
“Yeah?”  
Virgil tried to keep talking, but kept stuttering over himself.  
“Just focus, Vee. You can do it,” Daniel encouraged.  
Virgil nodded, took a deep breath, and tried again, “When I’m with you, I’m happy.”  
Daniel smiled, “Good. because you make me happy too.”  
Virgil gave a small, happy smile.  
“So what do you say we go steady?” Daniel suggested.  
Virgil’s smile widened, “I’d like that.”


End file.
